2011-03-30 - Cissie to the Rescue!
It's a chilly day outside. The sky is actually spitting rain and snow. Go figure. Superboy is dretched to the skin and it isn't a big deal, but doesn't mean he likes it. So he retreats into the Metropolitan Museum of Art to dry out. "Stupid weather," he states with a grumble. He takes a glance around at what is going on, and before he knows it, some parent is shooing him after some other high school students on an art tour. "Hurry up and catch up with the others. We have a time line to keep," the woman says. Superboy is just confused, but with his leather jacket zipped up and hiding the huge S on his chest, and his is currently shaking the water off his sunglasses, he does almost look like a normal teenager. Almost. He soon closes in to the back of the group, behind Cissie. For the bad weather, there are plenty of people milling about. Most likely though, it is just a bunch of people wanting to get out of the bad weather they were caught in. Museums are perfect rainy day locations and Cissie's reminded of that as she looks behind her, catching sight of the rain as she manages to glimpse out of a window. "Oh... ick." Sighing, she tugs a bit on the front of the sweatshirt she's wearing as if suddenly chilled just by looking at the nasty weather, even going as far as to shiver at the same time. Looking at the others now, she notices Superboy and blinks a bit, trying to recall if she's seen him around or not. She manages to shrug it off, labeling him as one of the kids she doesn't know. She does go to a large school after all, and she can't know everyone. Shuffling after the group starts to move, she gives the jacket wearing boy a smile while remaining quiet otherwise, a bit too shy to start a conversation. Rain and white anything don't mix. The chilly Miss Frost is here, escaping the weather as well. The woman offers a dramatic sigh as a group of bustling children begin to move past, glancing down with annoyance at her watch every few moments. This afternoon she's wearing her usual clothes it seems, save for a bit more business-like blouse and a long white coat. Regrettably the coat she's wearing is more of a fashion statement than protection against inclement weather, the material thin and the only fastening a single button at her waist. The woman suddenly lets out a startled squeak as a particularly boisterous set of boys wander pass by. Whirling around she scans the crowd of kids for the perpetrator, annoyed enough that her telepathic abilities aren't even used, just looking for the one that seems guilty. One should never let their guard down. Superboy is doing so now. He grins over at Cissie, a little shy himself in his 'pretending to be normal and epically failing' mode. Least he is keeping his feet on the ground this time. He listens to the art lectures, yawning quickly into it. He doesn't notice that those wearing the dusters have guns beneath them, or that the 'leader' is eying this newly aquired art piece that the students are admiring right now. It's an ugly thing, all abstract art of some recently dead artist. This is why Emma will likely be cursing those boys even more later. The movements are quick and fast, as suddenly, electricity is cut off and emergency lights flicker on a few seconds later. Yet, in that time, the security guards have been taken out with silencers, and the duster coat crew has blocked entrances and have weapons trained on the students and...the adults near them, including Emma Frost! During the black out, Superboy suddenly hisses out, "Everyone down, now!" He actually starts forcing people to the ground quickly about him with inhuman speed that is missed in the darkness. He can't see in pure darkness like that, if only he had thought of his x-ray vision. Being a kid sucks sometimes, and the security guards...wait..they are breathing! Superboy feels a little better. They are badly hurt, but bleeding and in need of medical attention. A moron can figure that much out. The thieves if one looks closely enough have fake faces on. The leader says in an eletronic sounding voice, "Let us all play nice, and nobody else will get hurt...well, as long as we get out of here scott free. In the meantime, you are all /my/ hostages." The blonde was just about to turn around to make eyes at the strange boy but is suddenly distracted from her flirting by the lights going off, the expression on her face sheer panic by the time the other lights kick on. Scared and whimpering, she does as Superboy says just about immediately, diving to the ground as she covers her head with her arms. "Nice, Mom," Cissie hisses between clenched teeth that threaten to chatter. "I should appreciate the arts..." Looking around, she tries so very hard to figure out what is going on but can't, the girl only able to lay there, scared and confused as hell. The lights flicker out. Suddenly a hand is on Emma's back and she's hurtling towards the floor. She cracks her jaw as she's pushed down, the sound echoing up through her perfectly pretty capped teeth and send her head a-ringing. The other blonde winces and sighs as she notices the situation, everything is a little blurry at the moment. It's strange but she doesn't seem scared, more than that she seems to be genuinely angry. Superboy has everyone near him on the ground, only he is standing up. And he looks honestly peeved. Too many guns, he won't get hurt, but the others could. What should he do?! Buy time for a better situation, "Man, talk about a bad style. Had to hurt the rent'a'cops. What happened with criminals having standards? And for what? Hopefully not this ugly thing," he points at the painting at the center of everything. "And noooo, couldn't wait for the kids to get past. So let's add bully to the top of everything." Maybe he should find a better way to buy time. Though his red sunglasses are covering his eyes, and his black leather jacket is unzipped right now. No wind to cause it to flap open right now though. The leader scowls, "Shut it kid, and get on the ground with the others!" The leader actually things everyone just dropped when the lights went off, he really has no idea what really happened. "I'll decide what is worth while or not! And don't think I won't shoot you!" Superboy tries tactic two. He suddenly goes all fuzzy and appears by the picture, pulling it from the wall to hold it in front of him, back to the wall, "Oh..shoot this?" The leader blinks and curses, "Stupid meta! Give that here! I'll blow these kids away if you don't hand it over!" "Stand still...if you hurt anyone else, I'll destory it. I can too," he says in a promising tone. Superboy needs help though. Too many hostages can get hurt, and he doesn't want to permit a crime either! He glances about at the adults, as if seeking assistance from someone. Most of the adults are cowering, afraid, some crying and trying to get to their child to protect them with their own body...the teachers shivering but trying to keep the students calm. His eyes seem to land on Emma Frost, though difficult to be sure with the sunglasses in place. "I'll try to help," comes Cissie's voice once Superboy tries to create a diversion, not yet away or Emma's plight or anyone else's for that matter. "You rush high, I'll tackle low." She's whispering very low, hoping that the bad guys won't hear it, nor will any of the others they're holding hostage as she doesn't want them to react in any way that'll tip off the thieves. Getting up on hands and knees carefully, she makes like she's heaving, ill due to nerves getting the better of her, waiting for the time the boy will get ready so they can work as a team. Anger intensifies in Emma into clarity of purpose. Invisible telepathic tendrils curl out to gang members. Slipping inside her actions are simple, a jittery increase in emotional levels. A growing sense that the attempt is hopeless. Anger, anger is licked and stroked, the entire group is more and more frustrated by the standoff. But their frustration is centered around the leader, it's taking too long, he's trying to waste time till the police show up, they should be gone by now! The low voice is easily heard by Superboy's enhanced ears, but he looks more concerned even as he tries to act bad and brave. Superboy almost doesn't accept, but he finally nods mutely, hoping the young teenage girl will catch it. And honestly, Superboy doesn't give a crap about the painting! "Sure, I'll give it to you, in exchange no one else gets hurts...except for trash like you!" And he flings the painting at a group of thugs, knocking two of them back and cracking the frame of the oil painting. He is already moving with inhuman speed to try and hit the owner square in the jaw, to try and one-shot knock him out! "Down mutt, down!" Where did the Kid learn to talk like this? Listening in on conversations and watching television. Go figure. The leader's head snaps back and he falls like a ton of bricks, but there are other thugs, and Superboy purposely made himself as much of a target away from the students, not evening moving as a few bullets fly toward him, his hand smacking out to knock them aside and harmlessly into the floor. The action causing his jacket to part and reveal the big S on his uniform. Still, this is happening so fast, and even with his super speed, and superhuman abilities, it doesn't mean he can go without hope. Cissie is needed to make sure the students don't become the target of panicked gunmen. "Stay down," Cissie tells everyone while rushing forth herself, the hands-and-knees position she was in turning into a three-point stance just before she is on the move. Aiming for one of the thugs' legs, she tries to put all of her body weight into it although she's kind of slight in build which might make this entire plan of hers not go according to plan. Thankfully Superboy and Emma both are good at what they do. Cissie? She has martial arts talent to her name but it's never been put to the test and she actually forgets to use it. Darnit. As for the others? Well Emma takes it all in stride. That silly young punk is moving forward fast, Emma almost scans him, but turns her attention back to the thugs. For her, she saw the flash of that shield before the jacket even opened. Sure enough the blonde tries to amplify her earlier efforts, but the choice of target is shifted. Their leader, who was manipulating them, just got clocked by this kid. The obvious choice is to take care of the boy before they try to get the painting and leave. The thug tackled by Cissie goes down, unfortantly, he goes down on her as he tumbles face forward and yells out in pain at the feeling of his knees cracking and his jaw hitting the floor. His gun goes skittering toward the side. Superboy on the other hand wonders why his plan is working so great! Not that he is complaining, he was really nervous. He easily swats the bullets aside into walls and floor, or outright catching them. His telekinesis shield is taking a beating, but he will still finish the thugs up in no time to survive it. The Kid reaches up to lift his sunglasses and his eyes glow red before shooting lasers out of them to melt a gun shooting at him, causing the thug to scream out in pain as his hands burn, forcing him to drop it. The sunglasses are then dropped back into place. "Can't you boys tell when you are beaten? Your leader is out, and over half of you are already out of commission. There are three others left now, not including the one laying atop Cissie. But that can be easily fixed. Superboy rushes forward and picks the guy off Cissie before tossing him bodily into another thug hard, knocking them both so hard against the wall, they both almost go through it. "Do we need a math training session?" There are two left. "Ow..." Cis utters when she finds herself landed upon, it getting her to flail in what would be a comical manner if it wasn't for the fact that this is a serious situation. Rubbing her shoulder, she glowers at the guy while Superboy sends him flying, it making her sneer for a moment. "Serves you right, you bully," she yells out before scrambling on hands and knees, trying to tackle one of the pair left standing. She's angry and not thinking clearly and is willingly throwing herself in danger's way, screaming like a Kamikaze pilot the entire time. Shrill voice, incoherant babbling that could be mistaken for Japanese for how fast it leaves her mouth and all. Emma is getting a headache, things are changing too fast. It's time to stop playing subtle. Her fists clench as she concentrates on the thug Cis is charging. Her brow furrows in an unladylike way as she tries to lash out. Pure psionic power, a wave of energy designed to smash open every nerve in the man's body in one instant. It seems Miss Frost is trusting her S-shielded companion to take care of the other. "Why are you tackling? Not that I don't admire the bravery," Superboy asks Cissie in passing her to go crush the gun in the thug's hand as if it was a soda can before saying, "Boo!" The thug runs for it, right into a wall, knocking himself out. "Hehehe, I always wanted to do that!" He seems quite proud of himself! The last thug in question ends up getting tackled by a little girl and he is about to say something very nasty as he brings up his gun until he screams out in pain, spasums and goes out cold. He twitches some thing in pain...not even passing out frees him from it. Poor guy. Cissie wrinkles her nose, looking at the sight of the prone bodies and then over to where Superboy is and then Emma, the sight of the latter getting her to blink slightly. "It... was all I could think to do," she eventually admits while shrugging. God, her mom will flip if she finds out Cissie forgot the fact that she knows karate. "But it worked out, right?" She turns to look at the people there with them now, her brow creasing when she hears one of her friends start to sob, that making her own tears start to fall. "I'll call 9-1-1," she says after a minute. It'll be a good diversion for her and it'll get the cops here if they haven't been notified of what happened. "If anyone knows first aid, the two security guards are still alive and need immediately attention," Superboy informs everyone. "Please move quickly." One of the teachers is moving toward a security guard, and a guy jock is moving toward the other security guard with shaking hands. "I better get out of here before the cops show. I'll get yelled at again!" Superboy sounds more frustrated about that than nervous or angry about it. He does lift his sunglasses to peek at Emma though. Wow! Then, "Oh, I'm sorry!" He does sound apologetic. "I heard the guns go off, and didn't know what direction they were coming in, I just reacted," and he sounds a little sheepish. In either case, he picks up the painting and the backing falls, with a map on it. "Huh?" He picks it up and examines it, "I wonder what this is...," and since he is a bratty teenager, he just decides to take it with him. Though he leaves the ugly painting behind. "Treasure map? This looks like something to get rid of my boredom!" He then glances around, and suddenly appears by Cissie as she is calling the police. "Great job," he whispers, giving her an award winning grin before he suddenly disappears in a whirlwind of movement. He is out of there! For Emma Frost this is the end of it. She doesn't care why they're here, she isn't even the slightest bit interested. Slowly standing she groans, rubbing her jaw. She looks over at Superboy and says in a rather petulant tone, "Be careful when you shove someone down!" She hmmphs and raises her nose and strides off, the slow click of heels announcing her exit as she moves towards the doors. Cissie looks surprised at the whispered praise, that being something that shocks her just about as much as everything else has. She manages a smile that doesn't hint too horribly bad to just how close she is to throwing up. "Yeah. Guess I'll..." Oh. She won't be seeing him at school, will she? She'd remember a superhero in the student body. Or not. Emma's watched after that, her attitude befuddling her. Category:Logs